


blind

by mujatuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cock Warming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: 'hyung's sweet boy,' mark thinks to himself.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	blind

jackson, who’s normally fierce and passionate and dominant on stage, can’t help but look so absolutely pathetic.

it’s a mirror image of how he acts in public, but mark guesses that the contrast is something jackson wants, needs. he still can’t help but think of how their fans see jackson. some strong top. surely controlling in bed.

he smiles to himself thinking of it. especially since now, sitting pretty between mark’s legs, is that same man. he’s naked save for an old shirt and has mark’s cock stuffed tight in his mouth, drooling all his pretty chin. he’s been in a sort of slow daze for the better part of the last half hour, eyes glazed over and hair tangled up. 

mark knows how to take care of jackson when he loses sight of himself. he’s picked it up over the years, how to run his fingers through jackson’s hair and tug at his scalp. how to thumb at his flushed cheeks, make him whine and beg. 

how to get his attention. “seun-ah,” mark says softly. 

jackson barely looks up at him. his eyes stay unfocused and he gags himself on mark’s cock, slowly suckling on whatever he can fit against his tongue.

“jackson,” he says again, tapping on the side of his cheek. “look at me.”

jackson listens, letting out a soft gargle as he blinks his haze away and stares at mark from below his eyelashes. he’s gorgeous, perfect lips stretched tight around the width of mark’s cock.

mark wipes at jackson’s eyes, smearing teardrops across his cheekbone. “are you hyung’s good boy?”

still sitting pretty, jackson nods. 

mark moves his hand from behind jackson’s head down to his neck. he brushes over a red purple hickey, presses down on it and feels jackson shiver against his legs. 

_ mine,  _ he thinks. 

being with jackson has made him possessive. he still doesn’t get jealous, but jackson is his. it’s not like the rest of the world will ever have to learn that, but all that matters is that the two of them know.

“how about i get you a collar,” mark hums, almost absentmindedly. he’s not thinking about much as he stares at jackson’s collarbone and the dip of his neck, thinking about how perfect a pretty collar and tag would rest there.

jackson agrees, saying  _ yes _ the best he can with mark filling his mouth up. 

mark smiles down at him, and jackson keens at the attention. “that’s my boy,” he says.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> mark dom mark dom mark dom


End file.
